Un imprévu peut changer toute une vie
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Résumé: Elle voulait juste aider Ginny à réviser ses examens de Médicomages ! Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel résultat ! 2ans après la guerre, Ron et Hermione ne se sont toujours pas avouer leurs sentiments, jouant au chat et à la souris... NC17
1. Un imprévu peut changer toute une vie

Je suis en ce moment en train de bosser sur la série "Pour une Lettre" toujours sur le couple Ron et Hermione. Comme j'essaies de monter tout doucement le rate vers du NC-17, il fallait bien que je m'entraine... Et cette histoire à germé dans ma tête.

Soyez indulgent par rapport au rate, c'est mon premier NC-17. Mais hésitez pas à me conseiller ! (je sens que j'en ai besoin XD)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hermione releva nerveusement la baguette illuminée qui prit une teinte bleutée. Ginny poussa un cri suraigu alors que son amie tremblait de tout son corps. Elle avait appris ce sort, elle l'avait exécuté parfaitement, alors il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute…

« Je vais être tata !!! »

Ginny sautillait comme une folle autour d'elle. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et posa la baguette sur la table de chevet, se mordillant les lèvres. Contrairement à la mine réjouie de Ginny, Hermione était paniquée. Lorsque la rouquine s'en rendit compte, elle s'arrêta soudain et se rassit à côté de son amie, la prenant contre elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je sais que tu en es capable… »

Voila 2 ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard et avaient mis fin à la guerre contre Voldemort. Les sacrifices avaient été nombreux, mais aujourd'hui tous vivaient en paix. Ginny était fiancée à Harry depuis 1 ans et Ron et Hermione jouaient inlassablement au jeu du Chat et de la Souris ; et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas déclaré l'un à l'autre, il leur arrivé de flirter et de finir leurs nuits ensembles… Mais aujourd'hui, Ginny était venue voir Hermione pour lui demander de l'aider à réviser son examen de Médicomage. Elle avait eu du mal à réaliser un sort de test de grossesse et Hermione l'y avait aidé, sans s'attendre à cette réaction : elle était enceinte, et cela ne lui plaisait pas forcément…

Hermione pleurait dans les bras de la jeune fille qui l'étreignait.

« Chut, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Et Ron aussi sera là, et puis vous… »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas… Ron ne voudra jamais être le père, il ne pourra jamais accepter cela ! Nous ne sommes pas ensembles ! »

Ginny roula des yeux.

« Si vous n'êtes pas ensembles, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois enceinte ? A moins qu'il ne soit pas de lui… »

« Si il est de lui, mais… »

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? »

« Je… Ca ne concorde pas avec mes plans ! »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux en la regardant sangloter.

« Je pensais pouvoir devenir enseignante en poursuivant mes études, et puis je me serais mariée et à partir de là, j'aurais peut-être eu des enfants. Mais maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je ne suis pas prête ! »

Ginny sourit, rassurante.

« Et si on changeait l'ordre : on te marie, tu as ton enfant, tu l'élèves, Tata Ginny et Mamie Molly te le dorloteront quand tu auras tes cours et tu pourras devenir enseignante. Ca ne te plait pas comme idée ? »

Hermione baissa le regard.

« Ron va me tuer… »

« Tu sais Hermione, les sorts contraceptifs peuvent ne pas fonctionner. Il suffit juste d'être un peu fatigué pour ne pas prononcer correctement le sort et… »

« Et voila le résultat ! »

Hermione montra son ventre, la mine encore plus triste. Ginny attrapa une des mains de la brunette et la posa sur son ventre, lui soutenant son regard.

« Non, Hermione… C'est un résultat, oui, mais le résultat de votre addition à toi et à Ron. C'est votre enfant. »

Hermione se raidit.

« Je ne peux pas lui imposer. »

« Et qui te dit que tu vas lui imposer ? »

Hermione eut un rire amer :

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons l'ombre d'une relation sérieuse. Et puis nos sentiments… »

Ginny souffla, lui coupant la parole.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu ne veux quand même pas abandonner cet enfant ? »

« Ca ne regarde que moi, Gin'. Je ne peux pas… Je vais réfléchir. »

« Réfléchir ? Mais durant combien de temps ? Hermione, Ron est là pour toi, même si vous n'êtes pas ensembles, il ne jouerait pas avec toi comme ça. »

« Je suis juste son amie ! »

« Tu coucherais avec quelqu'un qui est juste ton ami ? »

« Je fais quoi avec lui d'après toi ? »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Hermione avait des sentiments pour Ron, mais de là à mentir aussi effrontément, et à soit même qui plus est !

« Très bien… Réfléchis… Mais sache que Tata Ginny ne se laisser pas faire ! »

La rouquine sortit en claquant la porte, laissant une Hermione larmoyante. Ginny s'en voulait d'avoir était aussi dure, mais il fallait la réveiller ; elle autant que lui… Et puis…

Elle porta machinalement une main à son ventre. Elle rêvait tant d'être mère et elle n'hésiterait pas à abandonner ses études si elle devait élever son enfant. Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'à son travail, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne sortait avec aucun garçon et qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple relation « plus qu'amicale » avec Ron. Elle soupira et descendit les escaliers.

Le manoir Black avait été réaménagé pour devenir habitable. Le tableau avait été décroché et Kreattur confié à Poudlard. Cette sinistre maison était devenue leur lit douillet à elle et à Harry, hébergeant Hermione et parfois Ron.

Dans la cuisine, Harry buvait une Bièraubeurre, en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle se mit à côté de lui en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Il sursauta et se leva immédiatement.

« Ah oui ! Les courses ! J'y vais ! »

Il courut comme un dératé vers leur chambre pour se préparer et la rouquine ria de bon cœur. Etait-elle aussi intimidante que sa mère ? Aux vues des réactions de Harry, la réponse était sans doute « oui ».

Le jeune homme redescendit chaudement habiller.

« Hermione n'est pas réveillée ? »

« Elle s'est recouchée. Je vais venir avec toi, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

Elle attrapa son manteau et sourit devant le bras proposé du garçon. Dehors, la neige recouvrait les trottoirs, rendant un aspect féerique. Des enfants courraient dans tous les sens en se lançant des boules de neiges ou en tirant petits frères et petites sœurs dans des luges. Une petite rouquine se cogna contre Harry qui l'attrapa et la releva en riant.

« Hey, où cours-tu comme ça ? »

« 'Nhomme de neige ! 'Nhomme de neige ! »

Il la déposa au sol et elle courut vers sa grande sœur qui était en train d'habiller un bonhomme de neige avec une écharpe grise. Ginny avait eu un sourire attendrit devant son fiancé et cette petite. Elle rêvait tant d'avoir un enfant à eux alors qu'Hermione désespérée du sien… Quelle idiote.

« Ginny ? Harry ? »

Ron referma doucement la porte derrière lui, n'ayant pas perdu l'habitude du tableau de Mrs. Black.

Il jeta un œil dans le couloir et remarqua l'absence des chaussures du jeune couple. En revanche, les chaussures d'Hermione étaient là. Il eut un sourire coquin et fonça à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

« 'Mione ? »

Visiblement endormie et enroulée dans des couvertures, il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle. Il se pencha et lui souffla dans son cou avant de mordiller l'oreille.

« 'Mione… Je suis là… »

Elle ouvrit un œil en gémissant sous la douceur du baiser et elle attira contre elle, le surprenant presque. Il était sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids, ses bras reposant autour de la tête de la jeune fille.

« 'Mione… »

Il déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. Voilà trois nuits qu'il n'avait pu être à ses côtés. Il avait tant besoin d'elle… Elle avait tant besoin de lui. Il passa une main sous le pull de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri. Il ria.

« Ron ! Tu as les mains froides !! »

Il ria de plus belle tant elle se débattait sous lui en riant aussi. Il était si heureux quand il était avec elle, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se l'approprier… Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il aimait faire : se l'accaparer jalousement, dès qu'il le pouvait. Il aimait qu'elle soit contre lui, il aimait l'entendre soupirer son nom, il aimait lui donnaer du plaisir… Il aimait la femme fragile qu'elle devenait dans ses bras, lui faisant oublier ses airs hautains et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Il remonta les mains vers son visage et lui caressa la joue délicatement en lui lança un regard assombris par le désir. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser passionné et Ron se colla encore plus contre elle, lui faisant ressentir son désir grandissant. Elle parut d'abord surprise de le sentir aussi dur contre son ventre, puis elle l'attira à elle, approfondissant le baiser. Elle avait besoin de lui… Vraiment besoin de lui. Le pull d'Hermione vola en l'air comme le pantalon de Ron, puis le reste des vêtements suivirent. Ils riaient, comme deux gamins, se chatouillant, se frôlant, se caressant.

Il s'accouda à côté d'elle, caressant ses seins, sans la quitter des yeux. Il avait repris tout son sérieux et bientôt sa main descendit entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.

« Tu es déjà mouillée. »

Elle eu un sourire presque gêné qui excita d'avantage le garçon. Il la caressa avant de glisser un doigt ce qui l'a fit gémir. Elle se courbait sous ses caresses délicates, puis n'y tenant plus, elle s'accrocha à son cou.

« Ron… Toi… S'il te plait… »

Ron passa au dessus d'elle et lui donna ce qu'elle voulait. En un coup de rein, il se retrouvait en elle. Elle soupira de plaisir, ronronnant contre lui. Ses jambes passèrent autour de sa taille, l'aidant à venir plus en elle. Il ne se fit pas prier. Merlin qu'il aimait ressentir ça !

Il embrassa ses lèvres, son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine avant de s'amuser en titillant ses seins du bout de sa langue. Elle soupirait de plus en plus fort en lui caressant le dos. Ils gémirent, se caressant, se mêlant, se touchant, se goûtant. Il aimait tant être en elle, et elle aimait tant le sentir en elle ; ne formaient qu'un. Ron accéléra la cadence et ils gémirent d'une même voix, s'embrassant langoureusement.

« Ron… »

Il déposa plein de baisers légers sur son visage, la faisant rire. Il se retira à contre cœur et l'embrassa le long des épaules alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Elle s'étira en souriant, lui lançant un regard coquin. Il la plaqua soudainement contre le matelas et elle sourit.

« Tu me cherches encore ? »

« Harry et Ginny ne vont pas tarder, et on avait promis : pas quand ils sont réveillés. »

Il eut une moue boudeuse et Hermione lui jeta son pantalon au visage.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Il y a du café en bas si tu veux.

« Ok. »

Elle referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En refermant la porte derrière elle, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol en pleurant. Qu'elle pouvait être stupide ! Comme si ça allait l'aider à oublier qu'elle était… Elle baissa le regard vers son ventre et le caressa en ayant un sourire triste. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'imposer à Ron. Quand elle sortira de la douche, il serait en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, laissée par Harry. Il discuterait de la pluie et du beau temps comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il saluerait Ginny et Harry, et parlera avec eux et Hermione, comme s'il parlait à sa sœur et ses deux meilleurs amis…

« Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ma pauvre fille ? Tu n'es que sa meilleure amie avec qui il aime bien s'envoyer en l'air… »

Elle soupira et se déshabilla en passant sous la douche.

Ron était en bas, dans la cuisine, mordant dans une tartine de beurre. La Gazette annonçait les dernières arrestations de Mangemorts résistants. Malgré la fin de Voldemort, quelques fous persistaient à vouloir une race pure, une descendance pure… Il secoua la tête machinalement et sursauta en voyant Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait une chemise bleu ciel, légèrement moulante et un jean avec des larges revers. Elle se pencha machinalement en attrapant la Bièraubeurre laissée sur la table et Ron la suivit des yeux, silencieux. Il adorait comment ses cheveux ondulaient après un moment torride. Il lui suffisait de la frôler pour que déjà, quelques boucles rebelles apparaissent ; il adorait ça.

« Je te sers du café ? »

« Hmm, s'il te plait. »

Elle lui tendit la tasse avec le sucrier à côté, puis elle se détourna de lui, s'activant à nettoyer l'évier et à mettre les casseroles en branle pour préparer le repas. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il la connaissait trop bien et quelque chose clochait dans ses mouvements. Elle semblait… en colère ? Hermione était en colère ? Qu'avait-il encore bien pu faire sans s'en rendre compte pour la mettre dans cet état, alors qu'il pensait qu'au contraire, elle avait été satisfaite. Ce n'était peut-être pas contre lui… Peut-être que…

« Coucou. »

Ron s'étouffa avec son café en voyant sa sœur apparaître brusquement devant lui. Trop hypnotisé par Hermione, il ne les avait pas entendu rentrer. Harry arriva à son tour, déposant les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine. Ron embrassa sa sœur et serra la main de son meilleur ami. Il vit Harry embrasser Hermione pour la saluer et… Ah ? Ginny semblait ouvertement ignorer Hermione… C'était donc ça. Il réfléchit et ne se rappela pas l'avoir jamais vu en colère contre Ginny. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre deux des trois femmes de sa vie pour… enfin… Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre Ginny et Hermione ?

Il s'était tassé sur sa chaise, louchant sur son café, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Ginny se tourna soudainement vers Hermione qui fronça les sourcils devant le regard de défi de la rouquine.

« On a croisé Viktor au fait ? »

« Krum ?! »

Ron s'était relevé en regardant sa sœur. Harry avait passé sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte, regardant sa fiancée, interloqué. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu… Mais le regard glacé que lui lança la rouquine lui fit comprendre qu'il devait acquiescer à tout ce qu'elle disait. Hermione sembla sceptique puis sourit.

« Comment se porte-t-il ? »

« Oh, très bien. Il voulait te voir. On lui a proposé de venir mais il a refusé. Si tu veux le voir il est… »

Ron l'interrompit en toussant et en déposant bruyamment sa tasse de café dans l'évier. Ginny l'ignora et reprit sa phrase.

« Il a prévu de rester quelques jours sur Londres. Si tu veux le voir, il doit être en ce moment au Chaudron Baveur. »

Une aura meurtrière sembla s'échapper de Ron. Il lança un regard glacé à sa sœur qui l'ignora ouvertement.

« Après tout, tu n'as toujours pas de petit ami et… »

« Je dois y aller. »

Ron attrapa sa veste et se chaussa. Il partit sans saluer personne, claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui. Harry pouffa de rire avant de s'arrêter brusquement : face à lui, deux tigresses se jaugeait du regard, prête à se bondir à la gorge. Hermione jeta son chiffon sur l'évier et partit vers sa chambre en claquant la porte. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais au regard de sa fiancés, il préféra se taire à nouveau et acquiescer à tout ce qu'elle dirait.

Ron pestait contre sa sœur. Tout allait bien entre lui et Hermione, non ? Après tout, leur relation suffisait à la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Alors pourquoi lui reparler de l'autre bulgare maintenant ?! Il donna un coup de pied dans un tas de neige avant d'enfoncer ses mains au fond de ses poches en jurant. Ca ne lui suffisait pas à Hermione tout ce qu'il lui donnait ? Serait-elle prête à aller voir ce maudit bulgare ?... Ron soupira en s'appuyant à un lampadaire : après tout, une relation sérieuse lui irait mieux. Viktor avec de l'argent, du talent et il aimait Hermione… Il l'aimait, non ? Ou bien voulait-il juste s'amuser avec elle comme… Comme lui ? Ron fut frappé par cette troublante vérité. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'amusait avec Hermione ; pour lui s'était passer du bon temps avec elle et… enfin… Et peut-être le considérait-elle comme un pervers ne faisant que jouer avec elle. Que voulait Hermione exactement ? Il savait qu'elle voulait poursuivre ses études ; toujours les études. Avait-elle envisagé plus ? Une fois enseignante comme elle l'avait planifié, avait-elle envisagé plus ? Et avec qui ? Il soupira. Toutes ces questions le rendaient fou. Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr…

Hermione était dans sa chambre, maudissant la rouquine avec qui elle vivait. Comment avait-elle osé pousser Ron à prendre les choses en mains ?! Et surtout prendre Krum comme excuse, quelle idée ?! Elle ne voulait pas forcer Ron. Après tout, elle s'était contentée d'une simple relation avec parties de jambes en l'air inclus. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander plus, et surtout pas prendre ses responsabilités…

Elle posa à nouveau une main sur son ventre en soupirant. Et si elle avait raté le test ?! Non, c'était impossible. Elle avança une main tremblante vers la baguette et la maintint en l'air. Et si elle avait réellement raté le sort ; si elle n'était pas enceinte de Ron ? Si elle n'allait pas devenir maman ? Elle laissa retomber son bras. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cet étrange regret ? Si elle n'était pas… Elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas, en position fœtale. Etait-elle vraiment prête ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle demande conseil…

Harry n'osait pas remonter à sa chambre où Ginny s'était dirigée, furieuse. Il resta assis dans son fauteuil préféré en sirotant une énième Bièraubeurre. Il se pétrifia en voyant la silhouette passer dans le couloir en attrapant sa veste et partir en trombe de la maison en claquant la porte. Il y avait 3 femmes qu'il craignait : Ginny, Mrs. Weasley et Hermione. Et cette dernière ne lui avait même pas accordé un seul regard en repartant. Si cette situation continuait, il deviendrait dingue à coup sûr !

Ron plissa les yeux en voyant la jeune femme sortir du manoir. Il était derrière le petit muret de la résidence et la voyait s'éloigner.

« Elle va donc le voir… Tss… T'aurais dû t'en douter plus tôt, mon pauvre vieux. Tu ne la mériteras jamais… »

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit sur le trottoir déblayé. Il renifla nerveusement et regarda les enfants jouer devant lui.

Hermione tourna dans une ruelle et après s'être assurée que personne ne la suivait, elle transplana. La maison Granger n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'habiter avec Harry et Ginny. Elle tapa nerveusement à la porte et sa mère vint lui ouvrir.

« Hermione ! »

Elle l'étreignit et la fit entrer.

« Je ne t'attendais pas avant mercredi. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Oh, je suis juste venue récupérer quelques livres pour Ginny… Je trouve qu'elle a un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps. »

Sa mère fronça les sourcils en lui servant une tasse de thé.

« Comment ça « bizarre » ? »

« Et bien je me demandais, comment est-ce qu'on réagit quand on est enceinte ? »

Mrs. Granger porta une main à son cœur, un peu troublée.

« Tu penses que… ? »

« Disons que j'ai des doutes. »

Hermione attrapa nerveusement son thé.

« Et bien quelques sauts d'humeurs, des nausées, des envies… Enfin… Tu penses trouver quelques conseils dans un grimoire ? »

« J'espère. »

« Je peux te renseigner si tu le désire. Après tout, tu es ma fille et je ne le regrette pas. »

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère.

« A vrai dire, ton père et moi voulions un enfant… Enfin surtout ton père. Tu sais, j'étais inquiète, j'avais peur de ne pas être une bonne mère et j'ai cru que j'allais abandonner. Et puis, ton père était là, à mes côtés. Je te sentais grandir en moi et puis nous t'avons eu. Ca a été douloureux, c'est vrai, mais avec votre magie, je pense qu'il doit y avoir moyen de ne pas souffrir lors de l'accouchement. Ton amie Ginny doit le savoir en plus, elle veut être Médecin Magicienne non ? »

Hermione sourit

« Médicomage. »

« Oui, voilà. Et puis Harry est avec elle. Ils ne sont pas encore mariés, mais je pense qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. Et puis je pense que Ginny pourra être une bonne mère. Comme toi ma fille… »

Hermione sembla déceler une lueur de malice dans le regard de sa mère.

« Il faudra bien sûr apprendre, et ce n'est pas dans les grimoires que l'on apprends ce genre de chose, à mon avis. »

La lueur de malice disparut et Hermione se crispa un instant.

« Oui. Sans doute. »

« Harry le sait ? »

« Non. »

« Elle compte lui dire un jour au moins ? »

« Elle… Elle ne sait pas vraiment… »

« Hermione ? »

Hermione releva le regard vers sa mère.

« Oui, maman ? »

« Ginny n'a pas à avoir peur… Je suis sûre qu'Harry saura… Prendre ses responsabilités. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Les parents avaient cette étrange manie de donner l'impression de tout savoir sur leurs enfants, et la jeune femme doutait que sa mère parle réellement de Ginny.

« Ginny n'est pas stupide. C'est une fille très gentille et adorable. Elle saura comment faire. »

Hermione se décrispa doucement et murmura un simple « Oui ».

Mrs. Granger se leva en ramassant les tasses. Hermione se leva à son tour.

« Je vais rentrer. Je repasse mercredi. »

« Bien ma chérie. Fais attention à toi. »

Elles s'embrassèrent et Hermione repartie. Quelques flocons volaient dans l'air glacé d'hiver. Des enfants s'amusaient en glissant sur les patinoires improvisées qu'offraient les trottoirs gelés. Elle voulu les réprimander en leur disant de faire attention, qu'ils risquaient de se faire mal, puis soupira en souriant légèrement et en secouant la tête. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas loin en transplanant et un bon chocolat chaud de chez Fortarôme était tentant par un temps si froid, et puis, si elle en avait tant envie, pourquoi s'en priver ? Sa mère lui avait bien expliqué que les femmes enceintes avaient certaines envies. Les enfants sursautèrent en entendant un craquement. Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à la rue vide. Ils se regardèrent interloqués puis reprirent leur parties de glissades en riant.

Ron avançait vers le Chemin de Traverse, il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait en allant là bas, et il ne savait pas autant pourquoi il y allait. Il voulait la voir. Il voulait savoir si elle serait heureuse avec lui. C'est tout ce qui lui importait… Il se plaqua soudainement en la voyant entrer au Chaudron Baveur. Ne devait-elle pas y être depuis un moment déjà ? Il s'approcha doucement et là vit saluer le barman qui lui indiqua la sortie de derrière. Alors Krum était quelques par dans le Chemin de Traverse, et elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il serra le poing. Il attendit environ 3 minutes et rentra à son tour.

« Oh, bonjour Mr. Weasley ! Quelques courses à faire ? »

Il salua Tom sans lui répondre.

Les rues étaient bondées et Ron douta de pouvoir retrouver Hermione au milieu de tout ce monde. Il avança, longeant les vitrines de magasins, espérant trouver la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta en la voyant entrer chez Fortarôme.

« Quel endroit idéal pour un rendez-vous en amoureux. »

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il s'avança rapidement vers la vitrine du magasin puis hésita. Après tout, il n'avait pas à gâcher le bonheur d'Hermione si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ressortit devant lui, tenant une petite gourde transparente contenant du chocolat chaud encore fumant. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et lu de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Viktor n'était alors pas là ?

Hermione recula de quelques pas. Elle s'était sentie si légère avant, alors pourquoi devait elle se retrouver soudainement confrontée à Ron ? Elle recula encore et disparut en un « bang » assourdissant. Elle réapparut devant la maison et entra précipitamment mais se figea face à la rouquine qui la toisait dangereusement du regard. Un bang assourdissant retentit derrière elle. Elle était prise au piège. Pris de panique, elle fonça sur Ginny sans hésiter à la renverser sur son passage.

« OUH !! HERMIONE !!!! »

Harry se plaqua dans les escaliers pour laisser le passage à la brunette, suivit par une furie rousse.

« Hermione ? »

Harry se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, sa Bièraubeurre à la bouche. Ron était essoufflé, le manteau défait. Le Survivant haussa les sourcils en le voyant dans cet état.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive vieux ? »

Le rouquin ne lui répondit pas et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ginny tambourinait à la porte d'Hermione. Dans sa chambre, la jeune fille paniqua. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser.

« Hermione ! »

En entendant la voix de Ron, elle se sentit défaillir. Sa vue se troubla et elle tomba à terre.

En entendant la fiole de chocolat se briser, Ginny s'arrêta soudainement. Ron tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la porte.

« ALOHOMORA ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille évanouie. Ron l'attrapa dans ses bras, paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!! Ginny ! Viens !! »

Ginny entra doucement et écarta les couvertures du lit, calme.

« Couche-la. »

« Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste !! Elle… »

« Ron, couche-la, s'il te plait. Elle a besoin de repos. »

Le ton catégorique de Ginny sembla calmer le jeune homme. Il obéit et Ginny rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Elle lança un sort nettoyant sur le chocolat et elle fit sortir Ron en fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans MA maison ?!!! »

Harry était furieux, et même ses Bièraubeurres ne l'apaisaient plus. Ginny baissa le regard, gênée. Ron était aussi troublé que Harry. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il prit finalement la parole.

« J'ai suivit Hermione jusqu'à Traverse. Je pensais qu'elle irait voir Krum. »

Le regard accusateur de Harry se posa sur une Ginny encore plus gênée. Harry revint au rouquin.

« Elle est allée le voir ? »

« Bah, je pensais que… Enfin, elle est juste allée acheter du chocolat chaud chez Fortarôme. »

Ron baissa le regard, penaud. Ginny était dans le même état que son frère. Sa colère contre son amie s'était envolée au moment où elle l'avait vu évanouie, l'inquiétude ayant repris le dessus. Harry s'accroupis devant elle, croisant son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous manigance toi ? »

Il avait murmuré ces mots pour ne pas que Ron les entende. De toute façon, trop inquiet par l'état d'Hermione, il ne faisait plus trop attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ginny secoua la tête négativement en se mordant les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas parler et Harry ne la força pas. Il soupira. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Ron.

« Ce matin en arrivant, j'ai trouvé qu'Hermione n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Et là, elle nous fait un malaise. Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La rouquine sentit la culpabilité la ronger. Elle était terriblement jalouse de son amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas trahir son secret.

« Harry ? »

Le concerné regarda sa fiancée.

« Est-ce que je peux parler à mon frère, s'il te plait ? »

Le Survivant sembla irrité, mais vu l'étrange situation, il se retira.

« Je vais voir comment se porte, Hermione. »

Ginny se tourna vers Ron, après s'être assuré qu'Harry soit parti.

« Ron, à quoi joues-tu avec Hermione ? »

Le rouquin devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Co… Comment ça à quoi je joues ? »

« Oh, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, j'ai vu votre manège. Tu trouves ça honnête ce que tu fais avec elle ? »

Le rouquin se renfrogna et jeta un regard dédaigneux vers sa sœur.

« Ca te regarde tant que ça ? En tout cas, Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas… Enfin, si elle veut rejoindre son « Vikky », libre à elle ? »

Ginny eu un rire amer.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

« Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que cela te regarde, ma chère sœur. »

« Les conneries de mon frère me regarde ! »

Ron se leva brutalement.

« Ginny ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu n'es pas maman ! Je n'ai pas à te donner de réponse ! Occupe toi de tes oignons ! Je me casse ! »

« Ron ! »

« JE – ME – CA – SSE ! Et qu'elle aille voir qui elle veut, j'arrête tout ! »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Ginny se pétrifia.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… »

Harry s'était assis aux côtés de son amie. Il retira les mèches de son front et l'observa. Bien qu'endormie, elle semblait très inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se passer ? Elle s'était disputée avec Ginny et maintenant elle évitait Ron. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Ginny concernant Krum, en parler si soudainement devant Ron. Il soupira.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ces femmes ? »

Hermione gémit dans son sommeil.

« Ron… »

Harry sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie.

« Je te ramène ton Prince Charmant. Encore faudrait-il qu'il arrête avec ces conneries. »

Ron était retourné au Chaudron Baveur et avait réclamé un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

« A cette heure-ci ? »

Le rouquin ne répliqua pas, posant brutalement les Mornilles sur le comptoir. Il avala son verre cul sec.

« Un autre. »

« Mr. Weasley… »

« J'ai dit un autre ! »

Tom lui en servit un autre. Il connaissait bien les habitudes de Ron, et deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Derrière Ron des sorcières discutaient gaiement, rapportant les derniers potins.

« Je vous assure ma chère ! Elle ne le savait pas ! »

« Mais elle n'avait fait aucun test ? »

« Aucun. »

« Et les sorts pour, enfin, vous comprenez ? »

« Et bien voyez-vous, ces fameux sorts contraceptifs ne sont pas fiable à 100 vous savez… »

« Oh ! »

« Un autre, Tom ! »

Ron était vraiment furieux. Et les voix de crécelles des deux vieilles sorcières derrière lui l'agaçaient.

« Et alors ? »

« Et bien donc, elle n'avait fait aucun test. Et c'est en ayant son premier malaise qu'elle a commencé à s'inquiéter ! »

« Il était temps ! Et son mari ? »

« Déjà loin ! Elle se retrouvait enceinte et son mari l'avait abandonné pour une sorcière plus jeune ! »

« Et comment elle s'est débrouillée ? »

« Et bien, dès qu'elle a eu son premier malaise… »

Ron écarquilla les yeux et son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre.

« Quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer… »

Il se retourna doucement vers les vieilles sorcières qui s'arrêtèrent en voyant le jeune homme tourné vers elle.

« Jeune homme, la politesse veut qu'on n'écoute pas la conversation des autres. »

Il s'excusa maladroitement et paya ses verres de Whisky. Il resta un instant silencieux. Ca ne pouvait être ça ; Si Hermione était enceinte, elle lui aurait dit ! Ils étaient ensembles après tout… En fait non, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensembles. Ce qui serait logique pour Hermione de se taire à ce sujet. Bravo Ron ! Pour une fois tu n'as pas le cerveau d'une théière ! Donc si Hermione est enceinte…

« Boum ! »

Les vieilles regardèrent le rouquin qui venait de tomber au sol.

« Encore un qui a trop bu… »

Tom soupira. Il allait le ramasser quand Hagrid entra.

« Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?! »

« Je ne lui ai servit que trois verre ! En général c'est au sixième qu'il nous fait ça. »

Le géant souleva le corps du rouquin en souriant.

« 'Vais le ramener. Harry habite pas loin. »

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec une Ginny en pleure. En l'entendant remuer la rouquine leva le regard vers elle.

« Hermione ! Comment tu te sens ?! »

Elle attrapa son poignet pour calculer son pouls.

« Mal à la tête. Ron est parti ? »

« Euh… Oui, enfin… Oui, il est parti. »

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

« Non, rien du tout. »

« Bien. »

Harry fouilla les placards à la recherche de Bièraubeurres. Se rendant à l'évidence que son stock était fini, il décida de partir en acheter. Le temps d'enfiler son manteau que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il sursauta en se retrouvant face à la grande masse d'Hagrid dont on ne voyait que le bas du visage dans l'encadrement.

« Oh ! Hagrid ! »

Il baissa son regard vers un Ron reprenant peu à peu ses esprits sous le bras du géant.

« Oh… Ron… »

Prenant conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, le rouquin se débattit. Hagrid le lâcha, interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Ron ? »

Le rouquin sembla pétrifié face à la maison. Il tourna son regard vers Harry, un mélange de peur et de colère dans le regard.

« T'es au courant de quelque chose ? »

« De quoi tu parles Ron ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles manigances Gin' et 'Mione ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, vieux. »

Ron se laissa tomber sur les marches des escaliers, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Putain, Harry ! Je suis qu'un con ! »

« Ah ? »

Harry s'assit à côté de lui, sous le regard perplexe d'Hagrid. Se sentant de trop, il toussa pour attirer l'attention.

« Bon bah, je repasserais. A plus tard les garçons ! »

Il partit sans se retourner, les laissant seuls.

« Putain, pourquoi je me suis engagé dans ce genre de relation stupide ?! »

« Ah, tu t'en rends enfin compte… ? »

« J'ai bousillé la vie d'Hermione ! »

« Hein ? »

« Harry, je crois qu'Hermione est enceinte. »

« HEIN ?! »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il se leva et ferma la porte derrière eux pour avoir un peu plus de discrétion.

« Répète-moi ça, vieux. »

« Je crois que j'ai mis Hermione enceinte ! Et maintenant elle me hait ! »

« Pourquoi… Attends, attends. De 1 ; pourquoi elle serait enceinte ? Et de 2 ; pourquoi elle te détesterait ? »

« Harry, tu crois que c'est dans les projets d'Hermione de tomber enceinte en plein milieu de ses études ?! »

Harry baissa le regard en acquiesçant malgré lui.

« Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fuirait ? Pourquoi ce malaise ? Hein ?! Honnêtement ? »

Harry se gratta le menton.

« Hmm… »

« Putain Harry ! Elle va me détester ! »

« Elle serait au courant depuis quand ? »

« Vu son changement d'humeur… Je l'ai trouvé plus câline que d'habitude au début de… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ron se figea. Harry tentait de ne pas visualiser ce que son ami sous-entendait.

« En gros, depuis ce matin. »

Ils toussèrent en détournant le regard. Puis Harry se tourna rapidement vers lui.

« Et tu crois qu'Hermione est le genre de fille à faire ça avec quelqu'un qu'elle déteste ?! »

Malgré les joues rouges d'un Harry gêné, Ron se releva rapidement, un sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres. Il défonça littéralement la porte de la maison et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fit irruption dans la chambre pour voir une Ginny dépitée aux côtés d'une Hermione qui remplissait une valise. Ron ne bougea plus et se força à sourire.

« Her… Hermione ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je dois partir. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Pour mes études. »

« Pour tes études ? »

Ginny sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Elle avait tenté de raisonner son amie qui avait finalement décidé de partir sans rien dire à Ron.

« Ah, et tu comptes, partir où exactement ? »

Ron s'était rapproché dangereusement d'elle, le regard étrangement mauvais.

« Je ne sais pas si ça te regarde vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi ça ne me regarderait pas ? »

« Je pars en France, tu es content ? De toute façon je l'ai dit à Ginny et il faudra bien que je le dise à Harry, et à Neuville et à mes autres amis. »

« Tes… Amis ? »

Hermione tentait de rester neutre.

« Oui, que je préviennes mes amis. Comme je viens de le faire avec toi. »

Ron, n'y tenant plus, la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

« Ron ! Tu me fais mal ! »

« Je ne suis qu'un ami ? »

« On ne sort pas ensemble que je sache ! »

« Et ça ! Tout ça ! C'est rien pour toi ?! »

« Quoi ça ? Tu parles des parties de jambes en l'air ? Je ne pense pas qu'une relation puisse vraiment être basée seulement sur ça, Ron. »

Hermione tentait de cacher son tremblement.

« Et ça ? Ce n'est rien pour toi ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en sentant la main de Ron posée sur son ventre. Elle releva le regard vers lui et se figea : il pleurait. Ron pleurait ! Ses larmes tombèrent sur le visage de la brunette alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le mur.

« Putain Hermione. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça… »

Ron eut un léger rire.

« Je suis déjà mêlé à ça de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard azur du jeune homme scruta Hermione, attendant une confirmation.

« Oui ! Bien sûr que c'est… qu'il est de… toi… »

« Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. »

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise.

« A cause de moi, tes études, tout ça… Tout ce que t'avais planifié. »

« On n'a qu'à changer l'ordre. »

Ron la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je peux avoir mon enfant et compter sur Ginny ou Harry pour le garder, par exemple. Et je pourrais reprendre mes études. Et je verrais pour le reste. »

« Alors si tu veux changer l'ordre. Pourquoi ne pas commencer… Par… Un mariage… Si tu es d'accord bien sûre… Pour m'épouser… »

Ron déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle pleura elle aussi, entourant le cou du jeune homme de ses bras. Ils étaient tout les deux l'un contre l'autre, se berçant doucement, ne se lâchant pas de peur de se perdre.

« Je pense qu'il faudra par contre se dépêcher, Maman me tuerait si elle savait que tu étais enceinte avant le mariage. »

Hermione ria contre lui, mêlant ses pleures à ses rires. Elle en avait toujours rêvé au fond d'elle : un mariage et des enfants, plein de rouquins…

« Hermione ? »

« Hmm ? »

Ron s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Je n'ai pas de bague sur moi et je suis plutôt maladroit, mais… Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de devenir la femme du plus grand crétin de tous les temps, et la mère de son enfant par la même occasion ? »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en l'enlaçant fougueusement.

« Oui ! »


	2. Epilogue

Allez, un Epilogue pour le fun et parce qu'il faut finir dignement cette histoire ! En espérant qu'elle vous a plu

P.S : Encore merci à Bevy pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu et puis à Leanne qui m'a aidé à me "réveiller" XD

* * *

Epilogue : 

Hermione était ravissante dans sa robe de mariée. Son ventre pointait doucement sous le tissu blanc, discret mais remarquable. Arthur prenait très soin de sa belle-fille, lui demandant sans cesse si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Molly et Ron durent le reprendre plusieurs fois pour qu'il décide à rendre Hermione à son fils. Ginny se joignit aux jeunes mariés aux côtés de Harry pour les féliciter à nouveau.

« Et bien ! Il vous en aura fallut du temps ! »

« Mais prendre son temps en valait le coup pour ce résultat. »

Ron embrassa amoureusement sa femme Hermione Granger Weasley. Il était aux anges et il serait bientôt papa. Quelle magnifique journée ! Il passa derrière sa femme et l'enlaça. Hermione sourit à Ginny.

« Et alors, ton examen ? »

« Il m'ont fait faire le sort de test de grossesse ! Et je l'ai réussit haut la main ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué finalement. »

Elle agita la baguette en prononçant les incantations et dirigea le bout de la baguette sur son ventre.

« Et voila ! »

Les deux femmes se figèrent en voyant le bout de la baguette devenir bleu au lieu du blanc normal. Hermione eut un grand sourire, identique à celui de Ginny.

« Je vais être tata !!! »

« Je vais être maman !!! »

« Je vais… être… papa… »

Harry pâlit avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Décidément, quelle magnifique journée !


End file.
